Sweet Dreams
by ExtirpateInterAlia
Summary: In another one of their adventures, Hilbert and Hilda discover what real sweetness is. Warning: Sweet Pokémon.


"Hilda, look!"

The boy excitedly pulled his friend closer to him so that she could get a glimpse of what he was seeing. The two trainers were crouched in some tall bushes at the edge of a lush meadow, in some unknown corner of Unova. After days of aimless wandering around the region looking for rare Pokémon, the two childhood friends had stumbled upon this verdant field of flowers and grass which they had not encountered before.

"Oh! Oh my gosh! Just look at them!" Hilda squealed with excitement when she saw what Hilbert was pointing at.

Gathered in a clearing of short grass under some trees was a cluster of Cherubi happily playing together. Gentle sunlight filtered through the trees and bathed the cherubic Pokémon in its warmth, reflecting off their lush pink bodies and giving off a tantalising sheen which mesmerised Hilda. She wasn't sure whether they looked more adorable or delicious but either ways, all she knew at the moment was that she wanted a Cherubi.

"I... I think I want one…" Hilda murmured, completely entranced by the adorable cherry Pokémon. Unconsciously, she stood up through the bushes and began to move towards the grass-type Pokémon.

"Oh my!" She suddenly stopped.

Next to the cluster of Cherubi, a flock of Swirlix suddenly descended, breaking Hilda out of her Cherubi-filled trance for a moment. Instead of fighting however, the cherry and cotton candy Pokémon began happily interacting with one another. The sheer cuteness of the scene before her was too much for Hilda to bear. Falling back into a daze, she began advancing furiously on the little Pokémon assembled in the middle of the clearing, determined to make them all hers and hers alone.

 _I must have them!_ she told herself.

 _I must have them all! So cute… and so… tasty!_

"Hilda, wait!" Hilbert called, quickly standing up and moving to catch his companion, who suddenly started running towards the clearing, as though under a spell.

However, a movement at the corner of his eye caught his attention and turning, he saw a group of Vanillish huddled together in a nearby clearing. He wasn't sure if it was the early afternoon heat getting to him or the stuffiness of squatting in the bushes for too long, but the Fresh Snow Pokémon suddenly looked extremely tantalising to him. They would certainly be a nice, cold treat and he wondered… _Would they taste as sweet as a Cherubi or Swirlix?_

Suddenly entranced, Hilbert forgot all about his friend and began stumbling towards the ice cream Pokémon, who seemed to be oblivious to the human predator approaching.

* * *

At that moment, Hilda had reached her objective and she flushed with excitement, falling to her knees to get close to the fairy and grass Pokémon. Instead of fleeing like normal wild Pokémon though, the Cherubi and Swirlix returned her excitement and flocked around her, brushing up against her with their soft bodies like kittens purring around their mother cat.

"Come to mamma!" Hilda screamed, seizing a particularly plump Cherubi with both hands. The Cherubi squealed with excitement as Hilda brought its second head up to her face and, without a moment's hesitation, sank her teeth into it.

Sickeningly-sweet cherry juice flooded her mouth, overwhelming her tastebuds with its exquisite fruity flavour. The Cherubi seemed to relish being eaten alive and continued giggling while the girl devoured its juicy flesh with abandon.

Pure ecstasy ran through her veins as she reached for a Swirlix and bit off some off its body, feeling the fluffy cotton candy turn into a powerful sugar rush that sent surges all the way up her spine to her brain. She shivered, feeling nothing else but pure sugar-fuelled joy. As she continued feasting on the Cherubi and Swirlix around her, the sheer sweetness was so strong that she began having slight spasms.

Pausing for a while to catch her ragged breath and look around, she saw that it wasn't just a small cluster of Swirlix and Cherubi that was surrounding her anymore. As far and wide as her crazed bloodshot eyes could see under the purple sky, sweets and cakes and candy and all sorts of delicious treats rose up from the rainbow-hued fields and fell from the pink-tinged trees, flooding towards her like a tidal wave of sugar. This was a sugar nirvana and she felt like she was sliding off a candy rainbow into a pot of gold honey.

A little prickling sensation on her arms caught her attention and she saw that some of the Swirlix had begun chewing bits of her skin off. She giggled and began laughing as the Pokémon around her began biting her fingers and toes off.

"Oh you naughty naughty! Mamma's gonna eat you!" Hilda scolded playfully, lifting off one of the Swirlix, in the process ripping off a chunk of her own flesh that was still caught in the Swirlix's fangs, and bringing it to her mouth for a bite. Though she was vaguely aware that she herself was being eaten alive, it did not matter and she felt no pain, for the pleasure of sweetness from the cherry juice and cotton candy flooding her senses overrode all other sensations.

A Leech Seed that had been planted in her ear by one of the playful cherry Pokémon grew its vine through her skull and popped her left eye out of its socket. This was quickly gobbled up by a giggling Cherubi but Hilda did not care and she in turn grabbed the Cherubi and bit into its luscious flesh, even as it was still nibbling at her severed ocular muscles.

She did not know how much she had eaten but she felt completely bloated; which was an ironic sensation, considering that most of her internal organs were now being picked out of her ravaged torso by the hordes of Swirlix and Cherubi. Yet, her cravings for sweetness were still not completely satisfied and she looked around with her remaining eye, desperate for more sweet Pokémon to satisfy her. She was beginning to feel dizzy and she suspected that it might be the beginning of the end of her epic sugar rush. Or perhaps it was due to blood loss.

She tried to stand to reach for another Swirlix but found that she could not, as all that was left of her right leg was a stump, spurting out a vibrant raspberry-coloured syrup. Now that caught her eye. _Would that be sweet too?_

Collapsing onto the ground from sheer exhaustion and uncontrolled haemorrhaging, her vision beginning to darken; all she could manage was to bend her head over to her stump and begin lapping up the syrup, savouring its sweet flavour that had a fascinatingly metallic tang. What a paradise this was! She knew she would never share this heavenly experience with anyone. Ever.

* * *

Hilbert lay curled up in a foetal position, violent seizures racking his body. All of his arms and legs had been broken off from frostbite and were now being devoured by a cluster of vulturous Vanillish, some distance away from what remained of him.

Still, he was in pure ecstasy, his tongue stuck-frozen onto the crown of a giggling Vanillite. Not only were the soft-serve Pokémon refreshingly nice and cold, they were deliciously sweet as well. _What a feast it had been!_ He was sure that the Ice Pokémon had enjoyed themselves too.

As he his eyes slowly fell shut, his body finally shutting down from hypothermia, he relished the final few moments of his ice cream paradise, praying that he would have equally sweet dreams thereafter.


End file.
